Total Drama Island: The Second Season
by Totally Dramatic Island
Summary: The second season of everyone's favorite show. Send in a character, you don't want to miss this. You vote off, you control, you WIN! Well, only one of you can win, duh.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ: Hey, this is my first story. Create your own character thing. I will accept ten boys and ten girls. I will have a boy and a girl. If you guys can help me out with challenges and send me some it would be highly appreciated. And just remember, all teens aren't all hot and cool. And before you make a teen like this, remember, sometimes the most unlikely people win, like Owen...Here is the application with much thanks to rveutypfr(Its her app):

**

* * *

Name:**

**Nickname: (you don't need one)**

**Age: (15 to 18)**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin Tone: (also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc)**

**Build: (muscular, skinny, well endowed, hunch backed, etc)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Clothes: (Normal, Bathing suit, and PJ's)**

**Other things about their appearance: (glasses, hats, jewelry, peircings, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears: (and why)**

**Romance: (yes or no)**

**Paired up with what kind of person: (you can pick another OC if you see one that you think your character would go well with)**

**Odd quirk or trait: (Don't have to have one)**

**Talent: (For a challenge)**

**Past: (Lets me know a little more about your character)**

**Family and friends: (This is for video messages from home for the final 5)**

**Medical Conditions/Allergies: (if any)**

**Anything else I should know about them:**

**Challenge Idea:  
**

**Audition Tape: (Required)**

**

* * *

**Thank you and I will try to update as soon as possible... ASAP!**  
**


	2. Some Who Made It

Hey, Alex here, and now I will show you some charecters I've accepted. Oh and You can post up to two charecters but they have to be Different Genders.

**5-Jasmine Katrina Russo **by Stark's Heart

15-Olani Nicolette Wayne **by Unknown Souldreamer**

**8-Annette Pride **by ktd123

9-Seth Chopper **by kitsune818**

**20-Henry Leon Kurik **by Unknown Souldreamer

17-Vincent Riley-Dyne **by Matrion515**

**4-Emilee Renee Kayson **by Totally Dramatic Island

10-Lunesta Eclipse **by Jynxite**

**12-Zane Starvax **byCanadianNinja

2-Maxine Jones **by Princess Tikal Calafiore**

**7-Russel Figgins **by TitanWolf

18-Radian Mountus **by The-Phantom-of-the-Opry**

**1-Damien Genter **by EneioHeneio

22-Gaston Kyle Mendez **by Totally Dramatic Island**

**13-Lillian Penn **by VioletAllan-93

6-Esperanza Cortez **by Tai-Ness**

**3-Paris Jordan **by Celebrity In My Own Head.

16-Kathleen McCartney **by Noire Ballerina**

**19-Shane Peters **by xXErineilXx

14-?

**21-?**

11-?

The nubers next to your character means that thats the order when he/she comes onto the show. Sorry to Shikaandino but if you send in the characters NAME then we'll see. Also, Epic-Blog, one of my characters is the Queen Bee sorry. There is 1 female spot open and 3 male spots open. Like I said, you can ,make 2 characters, which is a higher chance of winning. Rules: Opposite genders, no couples, and I will not put them in the same team due to them two voting the same person.. TTYS!


	3. The New and Final MessageHopefully

Hey all, I'm here. The new characters are Don, Crescent, Chad, and Shane!

I want you all to send how you would like your character to come on.

Example:

"Here's Camper!" Chris said. Camper jumped off the boat and began walking toward the others. Camper had...*Details, details, details*!

If you want me to do it, its fine, but don't be saying, I don't like how you portrayed my character or my characters appearance is all wrong.

It's now, or never, make your choice, also, you can pick what team you want to be on, The Moonlight Vampires or The Waterfall Fishes, and remember, not everyone gets what they want...

Damien-Party Boy/Jock

Crescent-Mysterious Loner

Russell-Hockey Fan

Henry-Nerd

Emilee-The Queen Bee

Shane-The Theater Geek

Gaston-The Musician

Don-The Bookworm

Maxine-The Artist

Jasmine-The Shy Romantic

Vincent-Off-Beat Artist/rich boy

Lunesta-The Assassin

Olana-Big Sister

Paris-Singer

Seth-Karate Kid

Radian-Former Lieutenant

Chad-Mr. Sarcastic

Zane-The Xtreme Crazy Dude

Esperanza-The Hippie

Annette-The Southern Goth

Lillian-Crazy Chick

Sorry, next chappie will be of the campers arriving, I hope.


End file.
